


Something Distracting you?

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adorable, Asami Sato wears glasses, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Bisexual Female Character, CEO Asami Sato, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Glasses, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami is Canon, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Married Couple, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Married Life, Mechanic Asami Sato, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, Reading, reading glasses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Korra distracts Asami while she's trying to read, granted it's a needed distraction.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Something Distracting you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here's Looking at You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395440) by [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft). 



> This is sorta inspired by a story by Writerleft, well, not really inspired but eh. It's more that the idea of Asami wearing glasses is from that and some of the fanart I've seen as well as my own headcanon that Asami needs reading glasses.

Asami lifted her head a little from her book to look at Korra, a slight smile spreading on her face. "You're obsessed with my hair, you know that?"

Korra rolled her eyes playfully and continued running her fingers through the dark locks of hair. "I'm not obsessed, I just like your hair. It's beautiful, just like the woman using my chest as a pillow." She objected, twirling a bit of her wife's hair around a finger.

"Uh-huh. Alright, I suppose." Asami shrugged her shoulders and returned to her book, blinking when Korra's dark finger pushed her glasses up. "You're distracting me, Korra."

"Payback for you distracting me last night while I was doing push-ups." Korra replied with a toothy grin, laughing a little and scrunching up her nose when Asami poked her nose.

"You distracted me first by hovering on my back while I was trying to work on my latest design for the new Satomobile." Asami snapped with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes. She marked her page and took off her glasses, her forehead scrunching up in confusion when the glasses were put back on her face. "You know I only wear these to read, Korra."

The Avatar stuck her tongue out and chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of Asami's head. "Yeah but I like them, they make you look prettier than usual. Like a teacher that I'd let give me detention."

"I'll keep that in mind for later." Asami muttered huskily, feeling Korra go back to playing with her hair. She sighed and snuggled back against the Water Tribe native, reaching up to run her fingers over the pendant of Korra's betrothal necklace.

"I remember when I put that around your neck, best decision I've ever made."

"Oh, so going on vacation with me to the Spirit World wasn't at the top of your list of good decisions?" Korra questioned teasingly, her fingers leaving Asami's hair in order to clasp the light fingers with her hand.

"You are such a dork."

"I'm your dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Korra is 28.
> 
> Asami is 29.
> 
> They've been married for two years.


End file.
